


Special Plans

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Incredibles AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Fitzsimmons + Disguise
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: As We Drabble Along [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Special Plans

It was a windy autumn sunset, the sky hues of golds and oranges. Leaves blew silently through the air as the noise of the city bustled below, cars honking as people tugged their jackets a little closer for warmth. The air was sweet with excitement, it being Halloween night and all. 

High above the hubbub below, a figure landed lightly upon a gravel rooftop. Her simple black mask framed her eyes, arching across her nose but leaving the bottom half of her face free. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail to keep it off her face, but she still unconsciously pushed away nonexistent strands from off her face. She was staring out at the sunset, enamoured by the multitude of colors. Focused as she was, she still managed to hear another pair of feet land upon the roof. 

“So, you’re out and about on a holiday as well?” Jemma said, not looking behind her. 

“Not for the whole night,” replied the newcomer, the sound of the familiar Scottish brogue sending a happy zing through Jemma’s spine, “I’ve got plans.”

She smiled at the sunset before shooting a smirk over her shoulder. “I didn’t know The Incredible Turbocharger could have plans outside of saving the day?”

“Well, there’s more to me than meets the eye.”

She faced him fully now and even behind his mask his blue eyes caught the light. He was wearing his super-suit, the grey material hugging him nicely and that little grin of his making the picture before her perfect. There was a reason the city adored him. 

“So,” she said, slowly walking towards him, “do these plans involve anyone special?”

“I’d say so,” he replied.

She traced her fingers up his arm before whispering in his ear. “Then you’d better get a move on.”

“And what about you?” he called as she walked towards the edge of the roof. “Where are you off to?”

She grinned. “Well, quite the coincidence. I’ve got plans as well.”


End file.
